Various efforts have been made to develop methods of preserving cells in biologically inert form, which are useful for a variety of purposes, some of which will be described below. The subject invention concerns one such method, which appears to offer a major improvement over all previous methods. Since the preserved cells provided by the method described herein are especially useful in flow cytometry, some background information on flow cytometry is provided in the following subsections.